TMI Chat Room
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: The gang has recently learned how to use the Internet. Isabelle suggests that everyone speaks only on chat for as long as possible. What could possibly go wrong?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Sadly, not to me. :( **

**Jace: Please, get on with the story.**

**Me: Well, then. Here's the story.**

Magnus, Simon, and Clary had just showed the others how to work on a chat website. They had been teaching them about the internet for a while now and the Shadowhunters seemed to be getting the hang of it. But then Izzy suggested for as long as possible that everyone only speak in the chat room. Way to go, Izzy, way to go.

_Magnificent_Glitter_King has signed on_

_Painful_Fangs has signed on_

_Ocean_Eyes has signed on_

_Golden_Glory has signed on_

_No_Sense_Of_Humor has signed on_

_Bewitching_Beauty has signed on_

_Artistic_Red_Angel has signed on_

_Howl_ _the_moon has signed on_

_Maia_Wolf has signed on_

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: Hey everyone! **

**Ocean_Eyes: Magnus, did you really have to give me this name?**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Lol Magnus. He's pissed. **

**Golden_Glory: This is dull. **

**Artistic_Red_Angel: Hey! Hi Jace, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Maia, & um... Luke? Jordan? & some random person...?**

**Maia_Wolf: Hey girl!**

**Howl_ _the_moon: I'm Jordan! Not Luke!**

**Artistic_Red_Angel: Sorry Jordan! :(**

**Golden_Glory: I might kill you for making her sad. **

**Painful_Fangs: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we kno u love her. Get ovr it. She's sayin she's srry.**

**No_Sense_Of_Humor: You people aren't nearly intriguing as you seem to be. **

_No_Sense_Of_Humor has signed off_

**Ocean_Eyes: That was weird. **

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: Indeed. **

**Painful_Fangs: I wonder who that was.**

**Howl_ _the_moon: Simon?**

**Painful_Fangs: Yes, it is I.**

**Howl_ _the_moon: What up w/ ur name dude?**

**Maia_Wolf: Jordan has a point. **

**Painful_Fangs: Well, what's up w/ urs?!**

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: I believe u were asked 1st Shamus. **

**Golden_Glory: XD lol**

**Artistic_Red_Angel: JACE! It's not funny! ... Ok, mayb just a little.**

**Ocean_Eyes: Magnus, we will talk later. I'm coming there at 6. Bye everyone. **

_Ocean_Eyes has signed off_

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: :( Now I miss Alec. :(**

**Golden_Glory: Get ovr it Glitter tits. **

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: I'm gonna get u 4 tht little Shadowhunter! **

**Golden_Glory: I AM NOT LITTLE!**

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: Hun, I'm 800 yrs old. U r little.**

**Golden_Glory: Whatever. But Edward sparkles more than you do. MWAHAHAHAAHAHAAH**

**Painful_Fangs: Alright, who gave Jace the drugs?**

**Artistic_Red_Angel: JACE! DID U EAT THE FAIRIE FOOD AGAIN!?**

**Bewitching_Beauty: No, he stole my copy of Twilight. & the rest of the books. **

**Howl_ _the_moon: U read?!**

**Maia_Wolf: JORDAN! Don't be mean!? This is Isabelle you're talking to for goodness sakes'!**

**Bewitching_Beauty: -_- No, Jordan. I don't read. I lay my hand on the book, draw a rune, and all the words go into my head. Of course I read! It takes me awhile but I still read!**

**Artistic_Red_Angel: That gives me an idea for a new rune! I have to go guys! **

_Artistic_Red_Angel has signed off_

**Howl_ _the_moon: *scared***

**Bewitching_Beauty: Oh yeah. You better be scared! Next tim Wolfie. U will b dead. **

**Howl_ _the_moon: *runs***

_Howl_ _the_moon has signed off_

_Maia_Wolf has signed off_

**Painful_Fangs: I wonder y Maia got off.**

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: She has 2 chase the pup b4 he gets lost.**

**Painful_Fangs: Speakin of lost...**

**Golden_Glory: Ur mind was lost ages ago. U have no hope.**

**Painful_Fangs: Get lost Herondale!**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Speaking of lost, I found tht recipe from that water sprite. I think I'll go cook. Simon, Magnus, ur invited 4 dinner. Tell Clary, Maia, not Jordan, & Alec.**

_Bewitching_Beauty has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: O.O I'm still in the Institute...**

**Painful_Fangs: Sucks 4 u Herondale.**

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: Tell Iz tht im shopping 4 Chairman Meow. L8r. **

_Magnificent_Glitter_King has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: Lucky bastard. I'm leavin the Institute now. **

**Painful_Fangs: Good 4 u.**

**Golden_Glory: & i go by Lightwood. Not Herondale.**

**Painful_Fangs: Whateva. So wut u up 2 now? Sides bein a bitch.**

**Golden_Glory: Bout 2 go c if Clary wants 2 giv me a little help w/ a problem. *smirks***

**Painful_Fangs: EEEEWWWW! **

_Painful_Fangs has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: Sissy.**

_Golden_Glory has signed off_

_Dark_Master has signed on_

_Dark_Master is reading previous messages_

_Dark_Master is looking at Artistic_Red_Angel's profile_

_Dark_Master is signing off_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope is signing in_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope is reading previous messages_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope is gasping for breath _

_Graymark_Lycanthrope wants to kill Golden_Glory_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope is signing off_

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Who do you think No_Sense_Of_Humor & Dark_Master are? For No_Sense_Of_Humor, I'll give you a clue. Go check CoA & check The Seelie Court chapter. **


	2. New People & Simon's Name Changing?

**A/N: To all my readers, Dark_Master is indeed Sebastian! And No_Sense_Of_Humor is Meliorn! Congrats to my reviewers who got it right! I'm working on two stories at the moment so if I update slowly, I'm sorry. And for Jordan's name it was Howl_at_the_moon but Fanfiction won't let me use the 'at' sign. So I'm just going to use the word 'at.' **

_Bewitching_Beauty has signed on_

_I_Love_Mirrors has signed on_

**Bewitching_Beauty: Jace? Is that you? Or is it Magnus?**

**I_Love_Mirrors: No. Neither. It's Zayn.**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Zayn...?**

**I_Love_Mirrors: Malik. You know, from One Direction?**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Nope. Sorry, not ringing any bells. **

_Artistic_Red_Angel has signed on_

_Artistic Red Angel is reading previous messages_

**Artistic_Red_Angel: Isabelle! One Direction is that boyband that sings What Makes You Beautiful! You know, the song Simon, Alec, Jace, and Magnus were singing along to on the radio when they were drunk?**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Oh yeah! I remember now! You guys sing good.**

**I_Love_Mirrors: Thanks. Hey, I got 2 go. Nice talkn 2 ya.**

**Bewitching_Beauty: No problemo.**

_I_Love_Mirrors has signed off_

**Bewitching_Beauty: He was quiet.**

**Artistic_Red_Angel: Very. **

_Golden_Glory has signed on_

_Magnificent_Glitter_King has signed on_

_Stupid_Blood_Sucker has signed on_

_Stupid_Blood_Sucker is pissed off_

_Golden_Glory is pleased_

_Magnificent_Glitter_King is reading previous messages_

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: I was not drunk! I like that song! Simon, Alec, & Jace were drunk though. **

**Golden_Glory: AAAAAHHHHH! I SANG A ONE DIRECTION SONG! OH NO! **

**Stupid_Blood_Sucker: Then we have the same problem! But who the hell changed my name!**

_The_Queen has signed on_

**The_Queen: That was me.**

**Stupid_Blood_Sucker: Who are you and why did you do that?!**

**The_Queen: I simply don't know why I did it, just that I did. Understand?**

**Stupid_Blood_Sucker: No! **

**Golden_Glory: Ah, Simon, u hav 2 b nice. **

**The_Queen: Jonathan Herondale. The one with angel blood. And now you have the heavenly fire in you. Makes things above more interesting. **

**Golden_Glory: O.o I know who u r. Ur the Seelie Queen! **

**Artistic_Red_Angel: I thought it was obvious.**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Seriously. She even has Queen in her name. **

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: ... I'm changing my name now...**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Y?... **

**Artistic_Red_Angel: It suits u perfectly thou**

**Stupid_Blood_Sucker: Well, I don't like fairies any more. Nevr did. **

**The_Queen: Frankly, I don't care. **

_Stupid_Blood_Sucker has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: His name suits him. Creative name my Queen. **

**The_Queen: Flattery will get you no where, Jonathan Herondale. **

_The_Queen has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: And Magnus wants to change his name because traditionally Queens and Kings are married. And I think Magnus and the Queen have a past.**

**Magnificent_Glitter_King: WE DO NOT! I HAVE NEVER NOR WILL I EVER BE WITH THE SEELIE QUEEN! She's a total bitch. And drama queen. And boring. **

**Artistic_Red_Angel: And ur not?**

**Golden_Glory: Oh! SHE TOLD YOU!**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Clary, ur around Jace 2 much.**

_Magnificent_Glitter King has signed off_

_Ocean_Eyes has signed on_

_Ocean_Eyes is reading previous messages_

**Ocean_Eyes: Clary, I will get you. -_- Iz, where do you hide the scotch?**

**Bewitching_Beauty: In the kitchen in the bottom cabinet. Y?**

**Ocean_Eyes: I'm going to Magnus' apartment. He's pissed. And needs something to drink. Thanks. **

_Ocean_Eyes has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: Well, he won't hurt you, Clary. He couldn't hurt a fly. Clary? Clary? Clarissa? HELLLOOOOO?! CLARY?!**

_Artistic_Red_Angel has signed off_

**Golden_Glory: I said something wrong I think. Bye Iz. Have 2 go fix whatever mess I made.**

**Bewitching_Beauty: Bye.**

_Golden_Glory has signed off_

_Bewitching_Beauty has signed off_

_Howl_at_the_moon has signed on_

**Howl_at_the_moon: I'm alone. **

_Dark_Master has signed on_

**Dark_Master: I am coming.**

**Howl_at_the_moon: Who r u?**

**Dark_Master: I will get you all. I will.**

**Howl_at_the_moon: O.O I have 2 go...**

_Howl_at_the_moon has signed off_

_Dark_Master has signed off_

_Maryse_Lightwood has signed on_

_Maryse_Lightwood is reading previous messages_

_Maryse_Lightwood is scared_

**Maryse_Lightwood: I need to speak to Alec & hide that scotch from Isabelle.**

_Jocelyn_Fray has signed on_

_Jocelyn_Fray is reading previous messages_

_Jocelyn_Fray is having a "heart attack"_

_Jocelyn Fray is unavailable_

**Maryse_Lightwood: Jocelyn?**

_Jocelyn Fray has signed off_

**Maryse_Lightwood: Alright then.**

_Maryse_Lightwood has signed off_

_Zombified_Master has signed on_

_Zombified_Master is reading previous messages_

_Zombified_Master is looking at Jocelyn_Fray's profile_

**Zombified_Master: I'll be back. **

_Zombified_Master has signed off_

**A/N: Who? If I can get 10 reviews I will post another chapter. 10! Please review. (Also, I'm a Directioner so I'm not really slamming 1D. Haters gonna hate.)**


	3. Many Conferences

**A/N: Well, I got 6 reviews and I had an idea so I decided to be kind. And some of you were asking for the parents to chat. You gave me a brand new idea. Thank you! Now... For the Disclaimer... Alec can say it. **

**Alec: What do I say?**

**Me: *Hands him a script***

**Alec: Ummm... Okay. LilliabellaMichelle does not own any of the characters. That right goes to Cassandra Clare. *Hands back script* Damn, that's a mouthful. **

**Me: Yep, that's why I had you say it. You are quiet so you needed to speak. **

**Alec: ...**

**Me: See? Now on with the story. **

_Maryse_Lightwood has signed on_

_Mrs_Styles has signed on_

_Jocelyn_Fray has signed on_

_Mrs_Horan has signed on_

**Maryse_Lightwood: Jocelyn, is there any reason why Isabelle has been begging me for money for some concert tickets and merchandise or something?**

**Jocelyn_Fray: Clary has been doing the same thing. I don't know why. And she keeps blasting some music from her room. And now Luke goes around humming it. I kicked him out of the house for a night because he was humming it in his sleep. **

**Maryse_Lightwood: *laughs* Isabelle blasts some music too. Jace is getting annoyed with it. The other day he was playing piano and he ended up playing the song Izzy had on in her room. And she's blasting it again. *sighs***

**Jocelyn_Fray: Clary is blasting it too. -_-**

**Mrs_Styles: BUT MOM! ONE DIRECTION ARE AMAZAYN! YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME MONEY FOR TICKETS!**

**Mrs_Horan: YEAH! MOM! PLEASE! THEY'RE COMING HERE AND WE HAVE TWO DAYS UNTIL WE CAN BUY TICKETS BUT WE NEED THE MONEY FIRST! **

**Jocelyn_Fray: Why do you girls need the money now then?**

**Maryse_Lightwood: Excellent question. **

**Mrs_Horan: Last time, tickets sold out in two minutes. **

**Maryse_Lightwood: O.O**

**Jocelyn_Fray: Wow. **

**Mrs_Styles: Uh huh. Which is why we need the money. We can't miss this. They will be singing songs from TMH and some other songs. **

**Jocelyn_Fray: I'm not even going to ask. Just, go. **

**Maryse_Lightwood: Yes. Just go. Stay in your rooms, shut the doors, and don't bug us. And get off of chat. **

**Mrs_Styles: BUT MOM!**

**Mrs_Horan: But Maryse!**

**Maryse_Lightwood: No buts. **

_Mrs_Styles has signed off_

_Mrs_Horan hs signed off_

_Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock has signed on_

**Magnficent_Glittery_Warlock: Hello, my dears. :)**

**Maryse_Lightwood: Hello, Bane. **

**Jocelyn_Fray: Hello, Magnus. How are you?**

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: I am fine. What about you? **

**Jocelyn_Fray: Fine. Except Clary keeps bugging me. **

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: And you, my soon-to-be-mother-in-law**

**Maryse_Lightwood: WHAT?!**

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: JUST KIDDING! Calm down. **

**Maryse_Lightwood: ... -_-**

**Jocelyn_Fray: I think she's mad. **

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: I think so too. **

**Maryse_Lightwood: Tell Alec to be home for dinner. **

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: Will do, Mom. **

_Maryse_Lightwood is going to kill Ocean_Eyes_

_Maryse_Lightwood has signed off_

**Jocelyn_Fray: You're not actually engaged are you?**

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: As much as I wish, no. :(**

**Jocelyn_Fray: Ok. But everything will work out. Just don't joke with Maryse like that. She could probably kill you. **

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: Good point. **

**Jocelyn_Fray: I need to go. I have to deal with Clary's obsession with some boyband. **

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: Oh, Clary and Isabelle like One Direction too?**

**Jocelyn_Fray: You like them?**

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: Of course! I love Louis' eyes. They're beautiful. As are the other boys', but I love his. Such a pretty color. And I also love Liam's voice. And Zayn's hair. So amazayn. *sighs dreamily***

_Jocelyn_Fray is freaked out_

_Jocelyn_Fray has signed off_

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: People these days. Always leaving in the middle of a conversation. Hmph. **

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: For revenge... *snaps fingers***

**Mrs_Styles has signed on**

**Mrs_Styles is screaming in excitement**

**Mrs_Horan has signed on **

**Mrs_Horan is screaming in excitement**

**Mrs_Styles: THANK YOU MAGNUS!**

**Mrs_Horan: THANK YOU! WE LOVE YOU MAGNUS!**

**Magnificent_Glittery_Warlock: No problem my dears. I'm going as well. Your moms will b pissed but oh well. It'll be fun. And before I forget. *snaps fingers***

**Mrs_Horan is screaming again**

**Mrs_Styles is screaming again**

**Mrs_Horan: WE GET TO MEET THEM! AAAAHHHH!**

**Mrs_Styles: I GET TO MEET MY HUSBAND! **

_Incompetent_Brainless_Rat has signed on_

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: OK! THIS HAS GOTTEN OUT OF HAND!**

**Mrs_Styles: LOL**

**Mrs_Horan: LOLLLLLL**

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: WHO DID THIS?!**

_Incompetent_Brainless_Rat is reading previous messages_

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: ISABELLE! YOU'RE MARRIED?!**

**Mrs_Styles: Not yet. ;) Will be soon though. **

**Mrs_Horan: Same goes for me. ;)**

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: What about me and Jace?!**

**Mrs_Styles: You'll be fine. Now, we need to go plan our weddings. **

_Mrs_Styles has signed off_

_Mrs_Horan has signed off_

_Golden_Glory has signed on_

_Golden_Glory is reading previous messages_

_Golden_Glory wants to kill someone_

_Golden_Glory is laughing_

**Golden_Glory: Like ur name, Rat?**

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: YOU DID THIS!**

**Golden_Glory: Yes. It suits u perfectly doesnt it? *smirks***

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: Bastard.**

**Golden_Glory: On the contrary, my parents were married. **

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: -_-**

**Golden_Glory: Oh, and Rat? I didn't kno u cared about me.**

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: I DON'T!**

**Golden_Glory: Yes u do. Everyone does. **

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: NO THEY DON'T!**

**Golden_Glory: Name 1 person who doesnt. **

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: Me! Raphael! ! Magnus!**

**Golden_Glory: Sorry, you're wrong. You obviously care about me, Raphael likes me enough to chat sometimes, Jocelyn likes me but she doesnt want 2 admit it. Magnus loves me. But then again, who can't love such beauty?!**

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat: -_- Ur a conceited prick. **

**Incompetent_Brainless_Rat has signed off**

**Golden_Glory: I disagree. **

_Howl_at_the_moon has signed on_

**Howl_at_the_moon: I agree with Simon. You are conceited. **

_Maia_Wolf has signed on_

**Maia_Wolf: But ur an asshole. **

**Golden_Glory: But a hot one. **

**Maia_Wolf: There is no use talking to you. **

_Maia_Wolf has signed off_

**Howl_at_the_moon: Damn you, Jace. I was just about to get some b4 she got pissed. Thx a lot dude. **

**Golden_Glory: No problem. *smirks***

_Howl_at_the_moon has signed off_

_Golden_Glory has signed off_

_Dark_Master has signed on_

_Dark_Master is reading previous messages_

_Dark_Master is not pleased_

_Zombified_Master has signed on_

_Zombified_Master is reading previous messages_

_Zombified_Master is confused_

**Dark_Master: I really hate mundanes now.**

**Zombified_Master: I don't get it. **

**Dark_Master: Some mundanes are in a boyband & Clarissa and her friend like them. They're talking about marrying them and other shit. **

**Zombified_Master: I don't wish Clarissa to get married without my blessing. Or yours for that matter. **

**Dark_Master: She would never get married then. Clarissa belongs to me. You got urself killed so she's mine. **

**Zombified_Master: Possessive aren't we?**

**Dark_Master: No, I'm just stating the facts. **

**Zombified_Master: Of course you are. You're just like me. **

**Dark_Master: No. I'm more powerful. And I'm not dead. **

**Zombified_Master: Well, you don't have to be such a bitch about it. **

_Zombified_Master has signed off_

**Dark_Master: He's so much more sensitive now that he's dead. *shakes head***

_Dark_Master has signed off_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope has signed on_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope is reading previous messages_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope has fainted and fallen out of chair_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope has signed off_

_A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! _


	4. Stranger & Stranger

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love reviews, good or bad. Now, I need to get someone to do the disclaimer...**

**Magnus: I got this, darling.**

**Me: Ok. **

**Magnus: *snaps fingers and there is a sparkly sign next to him* ****LilliabellaMichelle does not own the characters. Cassandra Clare does. **

**Me: Thank you, Magnus. **

**Magnus: No problem. Now, let's let these wonderful people read the story.**

_Ugly_Troll has signed on_

_Freckled_Dork has signed on_

_Simon_Lewis has signed on_

_Egotistical_Jackass has signed on_

_Freewheeling_Bisexual has signed on_

_Quiet_Shadowhunter has signed on_

**Ugly_Troll: AAAAHHHH! WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY NAME! I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!**

**Freckled_Dork: They did it to me too!**

**Egotistical_Jackass: This is just rude.**

**Simon_Lewis: How can they be rude to you, Jace, when they're correct?**

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: He has u there. But I dont get this. **

**Quiet_Shadowhunter: Who did this? I was at Taki's. Jace & the bloodsuc- Simon, were there too. Magnus, Iz, and Clary were at some concert. **

**Ugly_Troll: Don't ever call a One Direction concert 'some concert'. It was THE CONCERT! They are sexy and to die for! AND WE MET THEM!**

**Freckled_Dork: In your face!**

**Egotistical_Jackass: Not as sexy as me. **

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: And you call them rude. **

**Egotistical_Jackass: *pouting* Clary will take pity on me, won't you, Clary?**

**Freckled_Dork: No. **

**Queit_Shadowhunter: *laughs***

_Digging_For_A_Bone has signed on_

_Pretty_Girl has signed on_

**Digging_For_A_Bone: What the hell? Why is my damn name changed?!**

**Pretty_Girl: And I'm not Jace so why is mine like this?!**

**Ugly_Troll: Maia?**

**Pretty_Girl: Yeah, who are you?**

**Ugly_Troll: Isabelle. Why is your name nice?! Only yours, Alec's, Magnus', and Simon's is nice. Sort of. **

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: Wait a minute. Only 3 of u ever heard me say this phrase... Alec wouldn't do this to everybody cuz he has no reason 2. Isabelle doesn't hate everyone this much. She'd be more creative. I wouldn't do this. **

**Freckled_Dork & Ugly_Troll: SIMON LEWIS!**

_Simon_Lewis has signed off_

_Egotistical_Jackass has signed off_

**Ugly_Troll: I'm way more prettier than Maia! No offense Maia. You're still smoking but yeah. **

**Pretty_Girl: None taken. Finish your rant. **

**Ugly_Troll: And I'm his GIRLFRIEND! By the Angel, I am so breaking up with him!**

_Ugly_Troll has gone to break up with Simon_Lewis_

_Ugly_Troll has signed off_

**Freckled_Dork: At least he wasn't too mean to me. But I hate my freckles. There's too many of them. *sigh***

_Freckled_Dork has signed off_

**Quiet_Shadowhunter: I guess he was nice enough to me... I am pretty quiet. **

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: Not from what I've heard. ;)**

**Quiet_Shadowhunter: MAGNUS! **

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: What? *feigning innocence***

**Quiet_Shadowhunter: Don't you have to feed your cat or something?**

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: No. He's fine. **

**Quiet_Shadowhunter: He doesn't seem fine. He's eating rainbow glitter. **

**Freewheeling_Bisexual: NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS GLITTER!**

_Freewheeling_Bisexual has signed off_

**Quiet_Shadowhunter: That always gets him offline. **

_Quiet_Shadowhunter has signed off_

_Zombified_Master has signed on_

**Zombified_Master: Son, you on?**

_Dark_Master has signed on_

**Dark_Master: Yes, Father. What is it?**

**Zombified_Master: Did you do it?**

**Dark_Master: Yes.**

**Zombified_Master: Did it work?**

**Dark_Master: Yes. But I had to run for my life. **

**Zombified_Master: They chased you?**

**Dark_Master: Yes. I will never understand them. They're so stupid. **

**Zombified_Master: I understand your point. **

**Dark_Master: May I ask a question? Aside from this one, of course. **

**Zombified_Master: Yes.**

**Dark_Master: Why did you have me go into Starbucks, tell people to give me my coffee under the name Jonathan Styles, and get everyone's attention and tell the cashier I was Harry Styles' secret brother?**

**Zombified_Master: I don't really know... Was the coffee any good.**

**Dark_Master: Yes.**

**Zombified_Master: Why did the girls chase you?**

**Dark_Master: You failed to inform me that Harry Styles is one of the most famous people in the world.**

**Zombified_Master: He is?**

_Dark_Master has signed off_

**Zombified_Master: Why did I make him do that?**

_Zombified_Master has signed off_

**Digging_For_A_Bone: Why do I always see the weird conversations? Why isn't there ever a normal conversation? *sighs* And why am I always alone?**

_Digging_For_A_Bone has signed off_

**A/N: So, tell me what you thought. And if anyone has any ideas, PM me. I am starting to run out of ideas. HELP!**


	5. Old Friends' Chat & Jealous Spat

**A/N: Well, I appreciate the reviews! Thank you everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to update. I started a new story. Inspiration came and pounded on my head. Warning: A few spoilers of CP2 if you haven't read it. **

**Isabelle: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Isabelle: LilliabellaMichelle does not own the characters. But she does own some amazing red heels. Can I borrow them?**

**Me: No, Izzy.**

**Isabelle: Please, they are like to die for. I mean they could be a little taller but-**

**Me: On with the story.**

_Clockwork_Princess has signed on_

_Magnificent_Magnus_Bane has signed on_

_Camille_Belcourt has signed on_

_Woosley_Scott has signed on_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes has signed on_

**Magnificnet_Magnus_Bane: O.O This is going to be interesting.**

**Clockwork_Princess: Hello, Magnus. It has been a while.**

**Spectacular_Blue_Eyes: Who are you? -_-**

**Clockwork_Princess: Tessa Gray. I am technically a Herondale by marriage. But it makes me miss Will too much. :'(**

**Spectacular_Blue_Eyes: Oh. Sorry for being rude.**

**Clockwork_Princess: It's quite alright. I understand the pains of jealousy. **

**Woosley_Scott: Ms. Gray! You married William did you?! I told you that you made a cute couple! I'm usually right you know. **

**Clockwork_Princess: Um. Thank you, Woosley. And I did marry him. We had some children. But they've already passed. As have my grandchildren. Now I'm watching over my great grandchild. **

**Woosley_Scott: Sorry for your losses. But it is wonderful to know you were happy.**

**Clockwork_Princess: Thank you.**

**Camille_Belcourt: Hello, Magnus. Alexander.**

**Spectacular_Blue_Eyes: Piss off.**

**Clockwork_Princess: Oh dear. Now, I understand what Magnus meant.**

**Camille_Belcourt: Hmmm... No thank you. Perhaps I should go over to Magnus'. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, would you, Magnus?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: Sorry, Camille. I'm with Alec and I love him.**

**Camille_Belcourt: Love can always deceive you and love doesn't always last. **

_Clockwork_Princess is crying_

_Clockwork_Princess has signed off_

**Camille_Belcourt: And did I forget to mention that I am right outside your apartment, Magnus? And dear old Alexander is far away at the Institute. Poor, poor Alexander.**

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes is heading for the nearest church_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes is going to hunt down Camille_Belcourt and kill her_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes has signed off_

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: 0.0 This is not going to end well. I don't know who will end up kiling who. My vote is on Alec. Woosley u up for a bet?!**

**Woosley_Scott: Course! I bet you $20 Camille wins. **

**Magnificent_Magnus _Bane: I bet you $50 Alec wins!**

_Clockwork_Princess has signed on_

_Clockwork_Princess is reading previous messages_

**Clockwork_Princess: I bet you both $60 that neither will die/win!**

**Woosley_Scott: U don't seem like the kind of girl to make bets. Especially bets like this. **

**Clockwork_Princess: I have been alive for centuries. And I usually win bets.**

**Camille_Belcourt: Woosley is going to win this bet.**

**Woosley_Scott: Wooo! Go me!**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: -_-**

**Woosley_Scott: Whoops. **

_Camille_Belcourt is fighting Spectacular_Blue_Eyes_

_Camille_Belcourt has signed off_

_Everyone has gone over to Magnificent_Magnus_Bane's to watch the fight._

_Clockwork_Princess has won the bet. _

_Woosley_Scott is pissed off_

_Magnificent_Magnus_Bane is pissed off as well_

_Clockwork_Princess is extremely happy_

**Clockwork_Princess: YES! I can go buy me some new books! YAY! NANANAANA! :p**

**Woosley_Scott: I can't believe a vampire and Shadowhunter were fighting and neither killed each other...**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: I can't believe I lost a bet to TESSA! Of all people!**

**Clockwork_Princess: 8D**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane & Woosley_Scott: -_-**

_Clockwork_Princess is looking in a bookstore_

_Clocwork_Princess sees a book called Clockwork Princess_

_Clockwork_Princess is in shock_

_Clockwork_Princess has signed off_

_Magnificent_Magnus_Bane is sleepy and bored_

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: Wanna watch a movie?**

**Woosley_Scott: Magnus... I'm sitting right beside you. And we're already in front of the TV...**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: I know. **

**Woosley_Scott: *shrugs***

_Woosley_Scott is looking through Magnificent_Magnus_Bane's movies_

**Woosley_Scott: Wanna watch Mean Girls? **

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: I was thinking more of The Princess Diaries. **

**Woosley_Scott: Nah. Too girly. What about... Just My Luck?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: No...**

**Woosley_Scott: Parent Trap?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: What is it with you and Lindsay Lohan movies?**

**Woosley_Scott: *shrugs* Idk. They're not really girly movies I guess. What about Twilight then?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: Get that disgraceful thing out of my house!**

**Woosley_Scott: *throws movie out the window* Then what do you want to watch?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: What about The Next Best Thing?**

**Woosley_Scott: Isn't Madonna in that?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: Now that I think about it, yes. **

**Woosley_Scott: Didn't u once say she ask backup dancer on her tour?**

**Magnificent_Magnus_Bane: Yes. Sadly, I had to turn her down. Her wardrobe for the dancers just wasn't bright enough and sparkly enough. *sighs***

**Woosley_Scott: I guess we can watch that. At least until Alec is conscious enough to argue.**

_Magnificent_Magnus_Bane is laughing_

_Magnificent_Magnus_Bane has signed off_

_Woosley_Scott has signed off_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes has signed on_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes is mad_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes is being forced to watch a Madonna movie because Twilight is too much torture_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes has lost consciousness again_

_Spectacular_Blue_Eyes has signed off_

**A/N: Not bashing Twilight. Sort of. Magnus made up Alec's name & fixed his. What you think? Also: Please read my new story Reuinted and my other story The Player Gets Played. Reuinted is a Alec/Clary fic and the other is Clace. Thank you! ~Lila Belle**


	6. Children Of The Moon

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! You people bring me joy with your reviews! :) Now, Luke, please do the disclaimer. **

**Luke: Alright, LilliabellaMichelle does not own the characters. Was that good?**

**Me: Wonderful. Hey, I have a question. **

**Luke: Ok.**

**Me: Well, if you are a werewolf, does that mean you crave chocolate once a month like all girls do?**

**Luke: ... Are you calling me a girl?**

**Me: And now for the story! **

_Graymark_Lycanthrope has signed on_

_Woosley_Scott has signed on_

_Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle has signed on_

_Maia_Wolf has signed on_

_Wolfie_Alaric has signed on_

_Helpful_Gretel has signed on_

_Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_Creature has signed on_

_Freaky_Pete has signed on_

**Maia_Wolf: Oh, cool. This is like a chat just for werewolves!**

**Freaky_Pete: Anyone want a drink?!**

**Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_Creature: I'll take some scotch. **

**Freaky_Pete: Coming right up!**

_Freaky_Pete is making Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_The_Creature a glass of scotch_

**Woosley_Scott: I think I only know three of you. **

**Helpful_Gretel: Sir, do you need any help? Any wounds bleeding again?**

**Graymark_Lycanthrope: No, thank you, Gretel. But I appreciate your concern.**

**Wolfie_Alaric: Gretel, maybe you should take a break. I can see you from the corner of the bar and you look dead.**

**Helpful_Gretel: Well, thanks so much! **

_Helpful_Gretel is marching over to Wolfie_Alaric and slapping him_

_Helpful_Gretel has signed off_

**Wolfie_Alaric: Damn! Wolf chics slap hard!**

**Graymark_Lycanthrope: *laughs***

**Wolfie_Alaric: I have to go. I just got a message from a lady friend. Later.**

**Woosley_Scott: Oooohhh! A lady friend. He's going to have some without us, Lucian! That is so not fair!**

_Wolfie_Alaric has signed off_

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: But Luke's already married. **

**Maia_Wolf: Yeah, to Jocelyn. **

**Woosley_Scott: I have never met wolves as dull as you. I prefer the fun lifestyle. **

_Woosley_Scott has signed off_

**Maia_Wolf: Jordan, you sure that's your Praetor Leader?**

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: I believe so. He's crazy enough to be. **

**Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_Creature: Wow. **

**Freaky_Pete: You could say that again. **

**Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_Creature: Wow. **

**Freaky_Pete & Graymark_Lycanthrope: *facepalm***

**Maia_Wolf: I'm stealing his phone. **

_Maia_Wolf is battling Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_Creature for his phone_

**Maia_Wolf: I GOT IT!**

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: WOO! Go Maia!**

Bat_Not_The_Object_Or_Creature has signed off

**Freaky_Pete: Anyone else want to get wasted? I got some good vodka and rum. It is super strong when you mix it but should be good enough.**

**Maia_Wolf: I'm in!**

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: Same!**

**Graymark_Lycanthrope: I may end up on the couch or out of the house for a week but go ahead and give me some. **

_Everyone is getting drunk_

_Freaky_Pete has signed off_

_Maia_Wolf has signed off_

_Graymark_Lycanthrope has signed off_

_Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle has signed off_

**A/N: I admit. This wasn't my best. But I wanted one with the Children Of The Moon in it so I made it. Tell me what you think. And please send me ideas so I don't get writer's block! **

**~Lila Belle **


	7. Being Drunk Makes A Difference

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I had a small case of writer's block. I'm better now and I had some slight criticism but I even stated that the Children of the Moon chapter wasn't my best. I'm not sure how this one will be. Anyway... Disclaimer-**

**Sebastian: I will burn down the world!**

**Valentine: And I will burn down the underworld! **

**Me: Umm... You can't burn something down when it's already under. Strictly, speaking. And you have to do the disclaimer. Not discuss your killing plans. Unless... Unless part of Sebastian's plans include kidnapping me for 'torture'. **

**Valentine: *seething at being corrected* Grrrrr...**

**Me: You're not a bear.**

**Valentine: *leaves***

**Sebastian: My plans include no such thing. But to keep you from complaining, LilliabellaMichelle doesn't own the TMI characters. Now, may we discuss my evil plans?**

**Me: It takes some people so long to get through this simple disclaimer. *huffs* And while you read the story below I will discuss evil plans with Sebastian. **

_DrUNken_rEd has signed on_

_DruNkeN_SpaRklEs has signed on_

_DruNKEn_mAIA has signed on_

_CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe? has signed on_

_Golden_God has signed on_

_Ocean_Eyes has signed on_

_Leather_Boots_And_Whips has signed on_

_Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle has signed on_

**drUNken_rEd: hgvobv bv;oHI'NV; i;v bcoebv oiBV INiovqbnvi qwniruibjcb HP AWESOME!d**

**Golden_Glory: Ummm... Clary?!**

**DruNkeN_SpaRklEs: ugb;vbr;v;brw v;rbvnw;i AGREE!**

**DruNKEn_mAIA: bvuwpHBVh;vni D&D IS BETTER!**

**Ocean_Eyes: Magnus? Are you okay?**

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: Maia? Where are you?**

**DruNKEn_mAIA: vnrow[hnvrnv**

**CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe?: cbrnbvrnv AGREE W/ MAIA! NFUOBVR;**

**Leather_Boots_And_Whips: WHAT?! SIMON, WHY ARE YOU, MORE LIKE HOW, ARE YOU DRUNK?! AND W/ 2 OF UR EXES & A BI WARLOCK!?**

**CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe: novn;hv NO CLUE. niovnenfvobnvoin FAIRIES! ELVES! SEVEN FOOT! D&D! NOT HP OR HALO! GRNGV;ORNOWRN**

**drUNken_rEd: OH NO YOU DIDN'T GIRL HALO IS BETTER THAN D&D! TAKE IT BACK IMMORTAL BITCH OR KARMA WILL HAVE TO COME IN HERE!**

**DruNkeN_SpaRklEs: OW! She went there! *snaps fingers in Z formation***

**Ocean_Eyes: ?**

**Golden_Glory: -_- I don't like this. **

**CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe: HP SUCKS! **

**DruNKEn_mAIA: YOU LOOK LIKE HP! EXCEPT U LOST UR GLASSES!**

**DruNkeN_SpaRklEs: HELL YEAH BABY! WEREWOLF HAD SOME PEPPER IN THAT SHAKER! WOOH!**

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: 0.0 What? All I can catch are Halo and Harry Potter and Dungeons and Dragons. **

**Ocean_Eyes: You understand that stuff...?**

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: Yep... I've played the games and seen the movies but other than that... I do not follow. **

**drUNken_rEd: I SAY PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR! WOO!**

**DruNkeN_SpaRklEs: Oh, do stop quoting Clarissssssaaa... Not your thing. **

**CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe?: And dancing on tables in front of a male bartender and shaking your butt in his face is not your thing.**

**Ocean_Eyes: WHAT?!**

_Ocean_Eyes has signed off_

**DruNkeN_SpaRklEs: Now, I'm in trouble. *giggles* Maybe I can get Alec to finally dress up in that cop uniform... Hmmm... *licks lips***

**Everyone: EW!**

**DruNkeN_SpaRklEs: HEY! MY ALEC IS HERE! GNONBPNEBVOVIEBNVIOEJOIV AND HE'S TAKING ME AWAY! BED HERE I COME! I'M COMING FERNANDO GEMALDI ARNOLD LUPIN KRISTPHER!**

_DruNkeN_SpaRklEs has signed off_

**Leather_Boots_And_Whips: Magnus named... his bed... Maybe I should name mine...**

**Golden_Glory: *facepalm* Whatever. **

**Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: Maia just stumbled in. And Simon said he's headin for yours Iz... I'd meet him OUTSIDE the Institute. Don't want a dead vamp... yet... **

**CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe?: I have arrived hotstuff! **

**Golden_Glory: *drinks some vodka* Ah... sweet alcohol. **

_CaN_YoU_GeT_DrUnK_oFf_IsAbElLe? has signed off_

**Leather_Boots_And_Whips: My bed's name is Kyson Alcatraz Mason Donavan Demensky Lightwood.**

**Golden_Glory: Only 1 of those names even made sense & was short. It was Mason. And just... wow Iz... I gottttaaa goooeee... Alchols kickinnnn innnn...**

_Golden_Glory has signed off_

_Leather_Boots_And_Whips has signed off_

_Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle has signed off_

_DruNKEn_mAIA has signed off_

_drUNken_rEd is spinning in circles_

**Dark_Master: Hello, Clarissa. **

**drUNken_rEd: HIYA! **

**Dark_Master: Intoxicated I see. Perfect time for me to take you. **

**drUNken_rEd: No. Not the puuurrrfect time. **

**Dark_Master: It's not?**

**drUNken_rEd: Nope. I need to spin a few more times. **

_drUNken_rEd has spun a few more times_

**drUNken_rEd: Now, you can take me Seb!**

**Dark_Master: I have to say I like you drunk. **

**drUNken_rEd: LALALALAALALAAL! RAINBOWS! TIGERS AND LIONS AND BEARS! OH MY!**

**Dark_Master: Ummm... **

**drUNken_rEd: Heheheehe... Hey, you have haaaaannndddd cuffffsss... Can I try them on?**

**Dark_Master: Sure. **

_drUNken_rEd is trying on the cuffs_

**Dark_Master: Now, if you'll stay by me, we can go through this portal and we can get you to my house, and you can drink from the Mortal Cup. How does that sound?**

**drUNken_rEd: Boring.**

**Dark_Master: Good. Let's go.**

**drUNken_rEd: But SEBBIE! BUT CRAB! THAT SOUNDS SOOOO BORING!**

_Dark_Master has lost connection_

_drUNken_rEd has lost connection_

**A/N: Tell me if this is better than my last one. I'm not sure. I hope it was. I haven't had the best ideas lately. I've been busy. It may be summer but I'm pretty busy. So, if I update late, I'm sorry. R & R!**

**~Lila Belle**


	8. Poor, Poor People

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your reviews, no matter how long they may be. Disclaimer... Jocelyn! Please do the disclaimer for me.**

**Jocelyn: Fine. If that gets Clary back home.**

**Me: Uh... Sure. *lying and hoping Jocelyn doesn't notice***

**Jocelyn: LilliabellaMichelle doesn't own TMI characters. Cassie Clare does. **

**Me: Thank you. Clary will be returned to you soon. *pushs Jocelyn out the door and faces viewers* Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Let's find out shall we?**

_Zombified_Master has signed on_

_Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle has signed on_

_Golden_Glory has signed on_

_Golden_Glory is worried_

_Simon_Lewis has signed on_

_Simon_Lewis is worried more than Golden_Glory_

_Golden_Glory thinks it is impossible for someone to be more worried than he_

_Isabelle_Lightwood has signed on_

_Isabelle_Lightwood is scared_

**Golden_Glory: WHERE THE HELL IS CLARY!? WHERE'S MY LITTLE REDHEAD?!**

_Little_Redhead has signed on_

**Little_Redhead: Hello bitches!**

**Golden_Glory: Clary!**

**Isabelle_Lightwood: CLARY!**

**Simon_Lewis: CLARY!**

**Little_Redhead: Yeeeesss?**

**Simon_Lewis: Where the hell are you?**

**Little_Redhead: IDK! Let me ask Jonathan. **

_Dark_Master has signed on_

**Dark_Master: You mentally called for me?**

**Little_Redhead: Where are we?**

**Dark_Master: Here's hints. **

**Golden_Glory: TELL US YOU EVIL PIECE OF SHIT!**

**Dark_Master: 1st, Go past the North Star. 2nd, Head straight on till morning. You'll find us in Neverland. 3rd, Ask Captain Hook about our coorderants. **

**Isabelle_Lightwood: HOW DO WE DO THAT?! AND WHO THE HELL IS CAPTAIN HOOK?!**

**Simon_Lewis: QUIT TOYING WITH US! TELL US WHERE YOU ARE OR WE'LL TRACK YOU DOWN!**

**Little_Redhead: Jon, didn't you say we're untrackable?**

**Dark_Master: Yes, I did, my little spitfire. **

**Golden_Glory: Once I find you, I will tear you limb from limb for turning my girl evil! And then I will make her good again. **

**Dark_Master: Good luck with that.**

_Dark_Master has signed off_

_Little_Redhead has signed off_

_Isabelle_Lightwood is gaping_

**Simon_Lewis: Jace are you ok?**

**Golden_Glory: No. But it seems you care about me a lot, don't you bloodsucker? Is the part where you tell me to forget about Clary and you can forget about Isabelle because you're undeniable, incandescently in love with me? Because if it is, you have a better chance with Magnus than with me. I just don't swing that way. Sorry to disappoint your feelings. **

_Golden_Glory has signed off_

**Simon_Lewis: Asshole. **

**Isabelle_Lightwood: You wouldn't really do that would you?**

**Simon_Lewis: WHAT KIND OF A VAMPIRE DO YOU THINK I AM?!**

**Isabelle_Lightwood: It is debatable. You always get squirmy when intimacy comes knocking on your door. Poor poor sad little dorky vampire. **

**Simon_Lewis: But, I'm the vampire you're dating. **

**Isabelle_Lightwood: Poor, poor, mind of mine. I got stuck with the dork. **

**Simon_Lewis: You make is sound like I'm a rebound.**

**Isabelle_Lightwood: ...Um...**

_Isabelle_Lightwood has signed off_

**Simon_Lewis: HELLO?! HEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOO?! **

_After 5 Minutes..._

**Simon_Lewis: Now I know how Jordan feels when we leave him out of conversations and leave him alone. Poor dog. **

_Simon_Lewis has signed off_

_J_**ordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle: Huh. Simon cares about me. What Iz and Jace said is debatable. I hope he doesn't come asking me to drop Maia and go skipping down the yellow brick road with him. I am not Dorothy. Nor am I ToTo. **

_Jordan_No_Other_Name_Kyle has signed off_

**Zombified_Master: Poor bastards. They all have pitiful lives. My was better. **

_Zombified_Master has signed off_

**A/N: Sooo... I don't know if I like this one too much... I didn't have much inspiration... Help? Please give me more ideas. The more ideas and reviews I get, the more inspiration I have. So, please REVIEW! **

**~Lila Belle**


	9. Battles

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I love all of your reviews so much! I've had writer's block, again! I seriously, need ideas! Now, since I don't want to have one of the characters do the disclaimer, I will. Cassie Clare owns it all. I don't. **

_Golden_Glory has signed on_

_Little_Redhead has signed on_

_Dark_Master has signed on_

_Isabelle_Lightwood has signed on_

_An_Evil_Shadowhunter has signed on_

_Maureen_Vampire has signed on_

_Simon_Lewis has signed on_

_Magnus_Bane has signed on_

_Ocean_Eyes has signed on_

**Golden_Glory: Clary, run! I got Sebastian, now go!**

_Golden_Glory is shooting at Sebastian_

**Dark_Master: Clary's with me, you idiotic moron! I'm going to beat you! **

**Little_Redhead: Get him, Jonathan! Get him!**

**Isabelle_Lightwood: I'm going to get you, Clarissa! I'm better at fighting than you!**

_Little_Redhead has flipped Isabelle_Lightwood over_

**Little_Redhead: I beg to differ. **

**Ocean_Eyes: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, MAUREEN!**

_Maureen_Vampire has just tried to stab Ocean_Eyes_

**Ocean_Eyes: LOSER! **

_Ocean_Eyes has just stabbed Maureen_Vampire in the heart with a stake_

**Maureen_Vampire: I'm not dead, yet! HAHAHA!**

_Ocean_Eyes has thrown a lit match at Maureen_Vampire_

_Maureen_Vampire has been reduced to ashes_

**An_Evil_Shadowhunter: You're going down Vampire!**

**Simon_Lewis: I will defeat you!**

_An_Evil_Shadowhunter has thrown a lit match at Simon_Lewis_

_Simon_Lewis feels a headache_

**Magnus_Bane: He warned you.**

**An_Evil_Shadowhunter: What do you-**

_An_Evil_Shadowhunter has turned in salt_

_Golden_Glory has punched Dark_Master_

_Dark_Master has punched back_

**Little_Redhead: Wait... why are we standing in Simon and Jordan's living room playing video games and chatting?**

**Everyone: Don't question it, just play the games!**

**Little_Redhead: In that case, run Jonathan! Jace has two more lives than you! Go, go, go! I got Isabelle!**

**Dark_Master: I'm taking him down! I am not running away!**

**Isabelle_Lightwood: I got you now!**

_Magnus_Bane has snapped his fingers_

**Magnus_Bane: I got you all now. **

_Everyone except Magnus_Bane has died_

**Magnus_Bane: I win! **

_Everyone wants to kill Magnus_Bane_

**Magnus_Bane: Uh oh. **

**Ocean_Eyes: Anyone up for checkers? **

**Everyone: Each person plays against Magnus!**

**Dark_Master: AND NO MAGIC!**

_Magnus_Bane has his fingers crossed_

**Magnus_Bane: I promise.**

_20 minutes later..._

**Magnus_Bane: I AM THE CHAMPION! WOOO!**

_Everyone has slapped Magnus_Bane_

**Magnus_Bane: Best two out of three? And magic free?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Dark_Master: I GET CLARY!**

**Golden_Glory: NO! I DO!**

**Dark_Master: I'll rock, paper, scissor you for her!**

**Golden_Glory: Fine!**

**Little_Redhead: Rock, paper, scissors!**

_Golden_Glory has lost_

**Golden_Glory: Best two out of three!**

**Little_Redhead: Rock, paper, scissors!**

_Golden_Glory has lost again_

**Little_Redhead: Jace loses.**

**Golden_Glory: Eighteen out of nineteen!**

**Dark_Master: No. **

**Golden_Glory: You're scared you'll lose!**

**Dark_Master: Fine. Rock, paper, scissors. **

_Golden_Glory has lost... again_

_40 minutes later..._

**Golden_Glory: FINE! I GIVE! YOU WIN!**

**Dark_Master: YES I GET CLARY!**

**Isabelle_Lightwood: You dumbasses have been playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for 40 minutes! I already have Clary on my team! You 2 became a team and you've both already died!**

**Dark_Master: I hate you people. **

**Golden_Glory: For once I'm in agreement with this bastard. **

_Dark_Master and Golden_Glory are pouting and eating mangoes and cold tomato soup_

**A/N: Sooo... I decided that I will put one of you in here if you can give me an idea that I really like. You review or PM me your idea and I will choose the one I like the most. Whichever I like the most will be in the story. If you win, I'll tell you. Review!**

**~Lila Belle**


	10. Pointless Arguments & Jonathan's Torture

**A/N: You have no clue how sorry I am! After my brother got crutches, I got a virus. I was sick for a week and a half! I'm better now so I can try and update more often. Also: I DON'T OWN.**

_Little_Redhead has signed on_

_Dark_Master has signed on _

_Golden_God has signed on_

**Golden_God: GIVE ME CLARY!**

**Dark_Master: No.**

**Little_Redhead: Hey! I AM NOT A POSSESSION!**

**Dark_Master has handed Little_Redhead a lollipop filled with fairie drugs**

**Golden_God: OH HELL NO! YOU JUST DIDN'T!**

**Dark_Master: I believe I did. **

**Little_Redhead: JOOOONNNNAAAATHANNNNN! YOU LOOK PRETTTTTTYYYY!**

**Golden_God: *laughs* You got called pretty. **

**Little_Redhead: JACCCCEEEE! YOU LOOOKKK PREEETTTTIIIEEERRRR!**

**Golden_God: *frowns***

**Dark_Master: *laughs* HAHA!**

**Little_Redhead: I'Z KNO SOME PRETTY PEOPLE! HEHEHEH! YOU BOYS LOOK SOOOO CUTE! OOOHHH! YOU COULD BE IN ANIME!**

**Dark_Master: I don't like where this is heading. **

**Golden_God: I have to agree. **

**Little_Redhead: *gasps* I KNOW WHAT ANIME CHARACTERS YOU TWO COULD BE! *squeals***

**Dark_Master: *ears ringing***

**Little_Redhead: JACE! YOU COULD BE INUYASHA BECAUSE OF YOUR PRETTY EYES! YOU BOTH HAVE GOLD EYES! YOU JUST NEED SILVER HAIR AND CUTE DOGGY EARS! I'LL CALL MAGNUS!**

**Golden_God: NO DON'T!**

**Little_Redhead: Too late. I already called him **

_Golden_God is screaming. _

**Golden_God: WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE DAMN DOG EARS ON MY HEAD! AND WHY DO I HAVE SILVER HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN HAIR! AAAAHHH!**

_Dark_Master is laughing_

**Little_Redhead: AND JONATHAN, YOU COULD BE INUYASHA'S HALF BROTHER SESSHOMARU! HE'S COLD AND HAS NO EMOTIONS EITHER! EXCEPT FOR A HUMAN GIRL NAMED RIN WHO IS EIGHT YEARS OLD AND DIED AND HE REVIVED HER AND THEY ENDED UP LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL SHE DIED AGAIN AND THEN HE REVIVED HER AGAIN AND- *is shut up by Jonathan covering her mouth... with his hand and pressing buttons on her phone***

**Dark_Master: I will kill her if you shriek again, Jace. I can hear you. Your shrieks are girlier than hers. **

**Golden_God: I have a manly shriek, thank you very much.**

**Little_Redhead: No. It's girly. **

**Golden_God: T.T you're supposed to be on my side.**

**Little_Redhead: WHO SAYS?!**

**Golden_God: ME!**

**Little_Redhead: Ok. I'll call you later. I LOOOOOVE YOU! 3**

**Golden_God: I LOVE YOU TOO! 3**

**Little_Redhead: I LOVE YOU MORE! 3**

**Golden_God: I LOVE YOU MOST! 3**

**Dark_Master: Who knew Jace Herondale would resort to watching Tangled and putting hearts at the end of his sentences. **

**Golden_God: She made you watch Tangled didn't she?**

**Dark_Master: YES. AND GOD IT WAS TORTURE!**

**Little_Redhead: JONATHAN! Let's watch all the Lion King's next! *bouncing up and down***

**Dark_Master: I MAY HATE YOU BUT HELP ME JACE!**

**Golden_God: I had to endure that torture plus more. I HAD TO WATCH TWILIGHT FOR GOD'S SAKES! ALL OF THEM!**

**Little_Redhead: Not to mention you read the books by choice. **

**Golden_God: Shut up. **

**Little_Redhead: Nah. **

**Dark_Master: Thank god I don't have to endure that torture. **

_Little_Redhead is smiling creepily_

**Golden_God: You spoke too soon. You should read the books first. They're better.**

**Dark_Master: NEITHER IS GOOD! HELP!**

**Little_Redhead: I'll talk to you later Jace. I got to put Jonathan through torture. **

_Little_Redhead has signed off_

**Dark_Master: HELP!**

**Golden_God: Nah. **

_Golden_God has signed off_

**Dark_Master: SHE'S EVIL I TELL YOU! HELP!**

_Dark_Master has been forced off_

**A/N: So... Anyone want to tell me how that was since I haven't been updating for a while? I hope you liked it. Also: In the next chapter I'll bring in the winner. I'm still choosing so more people have a chance. Plus it creates suspense. Review!**


End file.
